THE ORIGINS OF THE HEROES OF SERELUS
by TheAutorArgentina
Summary: You want to ask why they are known by Serelus, well they were the first heroes where ancient times far back like a thousand years before. We will count the origins of each hero starting with two groups of mercenaries who wereat war with each other fighting for a fortress


**_Hello in that Fic. It is a Spin-off where tells the story of the ancient heroes. Notice the characters of Kuroinu and Red Vs Blue are not mine. They belong with their respective owners. Enjoy the reading._**

* * *

**_1000 years ago_**

**_somewhere in Serelus._**

We see two people in different clothes.The first is a young man who is dressed in tunic with a dark red garnet and has a long cane and is standing next to a robust man with a black cape and his suit is orange and has a hood on and has eyes of different colorlight blue and another dark green color.both are standing above the tower of the ancient fortress.

"Hey?"

"Yeah?"

"why we are here?" Asks the magician.

"Well one of the great mysteries of lifethere is a being who is watching us and has plans for us to wait for us in the future ... "said the other giving explanation.

"Seriously. Why are we here in the strange fortress ..."

"Ah that ...an Oni invited us all since he found us ... "

"Hey Humans!" A thick voice shouts. The two look down to meet a man who has long horns and has samurai clothing and has a horn hanging at the waist. "I brought two new recruits!" Shouts the oni introduced to the two new recruits. A young blond with noble clothes and has a wristband on his arms and steel shoulder pads. Its cape is light pink.

"Eh ... Mr. Sirga, why is there a nobleman with a pink cape ...?" Asks the magician.

"It's light red!" The noble shouts "I am the prince of Austria!"

"Disheveled and exiled prince ..." Sirga said.

"And this is a golem?" Asks the other.

"It's a special Golem that I found a week ago. Hey Lapce say hello ..."

Metallic noise * The Golem Lapce greeting the two men.

"see. it is a respectful golem. I invited him to join my new kingdom ..." Sirga said smiling.

"New kingdom?" Asks the magician.

"Everyone go down to the floor of the old king's castle!"

* * *

10 minutes later.

"That is the king's old throne ..."said the man in orange coat and orange hood and commented to see the old throne of the ruined king.

"Shut up fatman!" Shout Serve angrily "This will be our first fortress" He gave shocking news.

The prince of Austria, The Orange Thief, The Golem and the Magician are surprised.

"Wait this is legal in taking the old fortress" asks the magician.

"Himons, I have seen in every corner of that fortress there is not a single soul that is living in this place ... "

"But is there a ghost?" Asks the frightened nobleman about the existence of ghosts.

"Don't be a chicken, Gavut ..." Sirga said mockingly. "Of course there is no ghost, hello spirits where they are!" He shouts loudly echoing the place. "But you need to restore the place ... it was possibly looted and there is nothing. There are only ashes on the furniture ..."He said before patting the piece of furniture that broke into pieces.

"Yes of course ... improve ..." The orange thief said in sarcasm.

"Ignore this. We will all ascend. We will no longer be puppets of these corrupt politicians. We will be important and we will also have our rules that we want ... so we will be five people. .five first inhabitants ... an Oni ex-sergeant of the hornet of the wasp "It is also said as the sergeant oni" a specialized magician with a cursed staff "He points to the young magician who responds smiling." An ex-noble pitcher of Suns..."He said pointing to the noble blond who puts a smile "A Golem of the golden hammer .." He said pointing to the golem that responds by nodding his head "And a liar scammer ..." He said pointing to the thief with different colored eyes.

"That hurt..."said the thief pretending the pain.

"We will call ourselves the Mercenaries of the Reds ..." The Oni said and stands up raising the sword "Sirga the Oni!" He shouts.

"Himons the wizard!" Himons the wizard of Garnet shouts.

"Gavut the sun pitcher!" Gavut shouts.

Metallic noise! * Lapces screams the golem.

"Galf the thief of lies ..." Huff said lazily to present.

"Good is our fortress!" Shout Sirga

"Our fortress!" Shouts another alien voice. the reds noticed another voice coming from outside.

* * *

**_Outside the castle_**

We see five people in different clothes. Three men and two women.

The first is a white elf man with black hair with light skin and light blue armor and has a strange helmet on his back that is a skull and crossbones.

The other is a dark elf with Aqua armor. He has a strange torso armor and has a blue edged sword.

The third is a human in a light blue suit and has dark brown hair and has a sword that looks great with the golden handle.

The fourth is a woman with brown hair and has a voluptuous body and has a tight suit, the shoe and the shirt with a light shoulder strap. And it has strange rings on the right hand.

the last one is a blonde woman with serious expression and has a light black armor that was seen to be a gladiator. Her mouth has fangs. she has a strange scythe in his hand.

"That will be our fortress!" The white elf shouts.

"Hey ... I'm sure this will be our fortress to start the kingdom ..." said the dark elf looking around who is a kid.

"I really like this place!" The cheerful human shouts.

"Do you need to shout more ...?said the fang blonde with annoyed expression.

"Hmm where would my house be?" Said the Woman Looking at one of the abandoned houses.

"Hey!" A foreign voice shouts. the five strangers look at the one on the balcony of the castle meeting another five strangers. "What do they do in my fortress!"

"Your fortress?" Said the white elf. "Hey that's our strength!"

"We arrived first!"shout the other four.

"Yes. Go find another fortress!" Gavut shouts mockingly.

"Hahaha. You stink!" Screams Himons.

"We're not going anywhere!" The dark elf shouts.

"Heh you and what army?"Said Sirga.

"Us."The blonde who threw the scythe at the Sirga said the elusive.

"Haha you failed!"

"BE CAREFUL!" Himons shouts when he sees the scythe fly back and scratch Sirga's face.

"That bitch just cut my face!" Shout Sirga. "Gavut cast your magic!"

Gavut takes out a sling that has a golden chain and begins to spin until it emits a lightning bolt and throws it towards the group.

KABOOOM !!

"Take this dirty outsiders!" Gavut cheers. when the smoke clears he sees something that the dark elf is in front and has a shining armor. "What the hell?"

"Don't tell me they have the same elements?" Himons said.

"I am Derminus, the white elf of the spirits ..." He said introducing himself.

"I am Ermec, the manly one of the dark elves and the paladin" The dark elf appears.

"I'm Terra. The half Blood of an elf and an ogre and the former champion," he said turning the scythe.

"I'm Hannose!" He shouts raising the big sword.

"I'm Hamala, the thief of greed!" The girl in the yellow suit shouts. Galf noticed an acquaintance.

"Hamala !?" he shouts when he sees her.

"Nii-san?" Hamala said as he recognized.

"Do you know her?" Sirga said.

"She is my sister ..." Galf said.

"Enough talks. Today will be the day where everything starts the reds!" Shout Sirga and raise the samurai sword "CHARGE!"

The reds pounce. While the other fives also pounce and both begin to fight for the ancient fortress.

**_THE ORIGIN OF THE HEROES OF SERELUS_**

* * *

**_Leave comments if you liked the prologue._** **_So vote and choose among those five people._**

**_The History of Oni: Sirga was the only survivor of the last war between Onis and between Ogres. when the war is over he stays alone fighting the ogres._**

**_The story of the noble: A young prince who wants to be an adventurer and decided to leave royalty for a change._**

**_The story of a thief: A failed thief finds something that will change his life forever._**

**_The story of a magician: An incompetent young magician apprentice fled the academy finding a cane that is forbidden to use._**

**_the story of a Golem: Lapces wakes up without memory and finds his master after the terrible revolution ._**


End file.
